Love And Tears
by Vina-chan
Summary: kurapika yang sedang sedih meratapi ibunya yang sedah tiada, disaat itu pula ayahnya mencari ibu baru. sontak saja membuat ia tidak terima. iapun bertemu dengan killua yang mampu menenangkannya, dan merangkulnya dari lingkaran kesepian. dan pada akhirnya ternyata killua tersebut adalah anak dari wanita yang akan menjadi calon ibunya itu. WHAT! liat kelanjutannya...


**Author : vina-chan._.**

**Title : Love And Tears**

**Genre : romance**

**Rate : kasih T aja deh**

**WARNING! : gaje, abal-abal, typo(s) , EYD yang amburadul, dan penempatan tanda baca yang asal-asalan.**

**A/N : haii kembali lagi bersama saya author amatiran nan gaje ini-'' , maaf kalau ini gak nyambung soalnya ini kali pertamanya saya bikin ff bersambung, okelah happy reading.**

Angin mendesir lembut, memainkan rambut seorang gadis pirang yang sedang terdiam meratapi sebuah batu nisan yang terpapar di hadapannya. dengan lembut ia mengusap batu nisan tersebut. tak lama kemudian tetesan-tetesan cairan bening menetes membasahi pelupuk matanya. "buu.. mengapa kau harus pergi.. " gumamnya lirih pada batu nisan yang merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya itu. ia merasakan sesak dibagian dadanya ketika menyadari kenyataan memang begitu kejam membelenggu dalam penderitaan. iapun memeluk batu nisan itu, ia mencoba merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu. tetapi semua itu semu, apalah daya, semuanya tak ia rasakan lagi karena memenjak sebuah penyakit yang menuntut ibunya itu untuk beristirahat tenang untuk selama-lamanya.

2 jam berlalu, matanya terlihat sembab, kulitnyapun memucat ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia telah menangis selama itu di makam ibunya tersebut. ia benar-benar tidak percaya, seorang ibu yang ia sayangi akan pergi secepat itu. meninggalkannya pergi ke sebuah dunia yang sulit untuk ia kejar dan ia raih. ia tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir. karena ia percaya, ini hanyalah cobaan tuhan dan pasti selalu ada hikmah dibalik semua itu

"kau pasti sangat menyayangi ibumu itu kan?"

suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kurapika, gadis pirang yang sedang meratapi kuburan ibunya tersebut, dan sontak saja membuat gadis itu menoleh keasal suara. nampak seorang pria berambut kelam telah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"siapa kau?" ujar gadis pirang yang bernama Kurapika buru-buru mengelap air matanya lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku Killua, kau?" pemuda itu langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Kurapika.

"aku Kurapika, sedang apa kau disini?" jawab Kurapika lalu bertanya kepada Killua yang sudah berada disebelahnya.

"aku sedang mengunjungi makam ayahku, tepatnya disini" ucap pemuda yang bernama Killua itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kuburan tepat disebelah kuburan ibunya Kurapika tersebut.

"jadi kuburan ibuku dan ayahmu bersebelahan?" tanya Kurapika. Killua hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ohhh.." Kurapika membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf o.

terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. lalu Kurapikapun melirik jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu berdiri bangkit.

"kau mau kemana?" sontak saja membuat Killua bertanya.

Kurapika melirik ke atas langit, nampak sang mentari telah kembali keperaduannya, dan perlahan sinarnya lenyap ditelan senja. "sudah jam 5 sore, aku harus buru-buru. ayahku sebentar lagi pulang, dan aku belum memasak untuk makan malam nanti" Kurapika lalu kembali duduk menatap kuburan ibunya, mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup matanya seraya berdo'a. setelah selesai iapun kembali membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangannya kembali. lalu iapun melirik ke arah Killua disebelahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. "oke sampai nanti Killua" iapun segera bangkit melangkah pergi meninggalkan Killua sendiri.

"jangan lupa besok datang lagi yaah .." ujar Killua kepada Kurapika yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh. tapi suaranya masih sedikit terdengar dikuping Kurapika. Killua menatap Kurapika yang pergi itu sampai jejaknya hilang menjauh. menjauh. "gadis yang cantik"

iapun telah sampai diambang pintu rumahnya. dengan segera, ia menggapai gagang pintu, lalu dibukalah pintu tersebut. "ayah .. aku pulang.." Kurapikapun segera melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya itu, lalu ditaruhnya di rak sepatunya.

"Kurapika kau sudah pulang?, cepat kau ke meja makan sini" sahut ayahnya dari ruang makan.

"ruang makan? iya yah.." setelah sepatunya tertata rapih, iapun segera menghampiri ayahnya itu dimeja makan.

tibalah ia di ruang makan, nampak ayahnya yang sedang terduduk manis menyantap beberapa makanan yang telah tersedia dimeja makan, dan seorang wanita yang berumur tak jauh dari ayahnya, yang tengah sibuk menata rapih makanan di meja makan, yang akan digunakan tersebut. Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "siapa dia yah?" tanya Kurapika kepada ayahnya.

"dia tante Mito-san, teman masa SMA ayah, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi calon ibumu nak, kau senang kan? kau akan punya ibu lagi" jawab ayahnya.

"a-aapa yah? ibu baru?" dadanya kembali sesak ketika mendengar pernyataan ayahnya itu. ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya ingin menikah lagi.

wanita itupun lalu menoleh kearah Kurapika dengan melontarkan senyumannya. "kau sudah pulang nak? sini ikut makan bersama" ucap wanita itu, ramah.

lalu Kurapika menatap sinis ke arah wanita itu "tidak tante, saya sudah kenyang" respon Kurapika bersikap mengacuhkan ketika mengetahui kalau wanita itu adalah calon ibu tirinya. dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Kurapika segera melangkah ke kamarnya sambil mendecak sebal.

iapun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. iapun segera membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya ingin menikah lagi, karena tentu saja bila ayahnya menikah lagi, lama kelamaan ia takut kalau ayahnya melupakan almarhum ibunya itu. ia mengambil barang-barang disekitarnya lalu ia lempar dengan dengan asal. bantal sudah berserakan memberantaki kamarnya, dan tempat tidurnya yang tadi tertata rapih, sekarang berubah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. kepalanya benar-benar pusing, iapun mengobrak-abrik rambutnya. dan tetesan-tetesan air mata mulai menetes menodai pipi cantiknya. ia sepertinya nampak stress dan depresi atas keputusan ayahnya itu. dan ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak setuju kalau mempunyai ibu baru. ia hanya terisak sambil memeluk guling yang terbasahi tetesan-tetesan air matanya.

secercah cahaya mentari menelisik masuk dari celah celah jendela. samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis pirang yang sedang terlelap. gadis itupun bergerak kecil karena cahaya yang masuk tepat mengenai kelopak matanya dan membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"nghh.." keadaanya setengah sadar, karena matanya yang mencegahnya untuk membuka, setelah merasakan bahwa hari telah pagi, dengan paksaan ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya dengan malas. nampaklah sepasang iris matanya nan sebiru samudra itu yang perlahan kian terlihat. setelah sepenuhnya sadar iapun menatap keadaan sekitar, nampak pemandangan yang semeraut dan barang-barang yang berserakan memberantaki kamarnya. ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia membuat kamarnya menjadi seperti ini. lalu iapun segera menatanya kembali dengan rapih.

iapun segera berniat keluar dari kamarnya. iapun mendongkrak pintu kamar yang menghalangi, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sekedar membasuh muka. sesudah selesai, iapun segera melangkah kembali, pandangannya lurus berniat pergi ke meja makan sekedar mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan susu untuk sarapan pagi ini.

tibalah ia di ruang makan. lagi-lagi pemandangan ini terulang lagi. tante Mito-san, wanita kemarin yang ternyata calon ibu barunya itu, terlihat duduk manis bersama ayahnya dimeja makan yang sedang menyantap sarapan bersama ayahnya. ia hanya mendecak sebal, sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

melihat kehadiran Kurapika, tante Mito-san pun menoleh kearah gadis pirang itu dan tersenyum ramah. "syukurlah nak kau sudah bangun. sini ikut makan bersama" ujar tante Mito-san sembari menyiapkan kursi untuk Kurapika tersebut.

Kurapika kembali mengacuhkannya. dan tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun gadis itupun segera melanjutkan langkahnya pergi dan bersikap cuek kepada wanita itu dan mengabaikan ajakannya. entah ia masih bingung akan pergi kemana, yang jelas ia sudah tidak betah lagi dirumah karena keberadaan wanita yang bernama Mito-san itu.

sontak saja, sang ayah yang melihat sikap tidak sopan anaknya itupun marah. "kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kurapika! tolong hargai ucapannya. kau sungguh tidak sopan" ujar ayahnya, agak ketus kepada anaknya yang melangkah pergi itu.

Kurapika kembali mengabaikan perkataan ayahnya. tanpa memberhentikan langkahnya, iapun segera pergi keluar dari rumah dan entah kemana ia akan pergi.

ia melangkah lesu menyusuri jalanan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kurapika menyentuh pipinya. sial! tetesan-tetesan air mata lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya lagi. cepat-cepat ia mengusap air matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada jalan. ia kembali teringat masa lalu, disaat tetesan-tetesan cairan bening itu menetes, sebuah pelukan seorang ibu mampu menenangkannya. dan membuat semuanya lebih baik. namun semuanya lenyap menjadi kenangan manis semata. sekarang keputusannya sudah ditentukan, tujuannya kali ini pergi ke makam ibunya, sekedar mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah dan kegundahannya.

ia kembali meratapi batu nisan ibunya. kata-kata ayahnya masih terngiang dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan ibu baru lagi. pikirannya sungguh depresi saat ini. ia hanya bisa bergumam pada kuburan ibunya, mengeluarkan semua curhatan isi hatinya.

"kau datang lebih awal, dari yang kupikirkan"

terengar suara seseorang pria yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. si empunya suara itupun segera memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Kurapika. dihadapan makam ibu gadis itu.

"selamat pagi Kurapika" sapa pria yang itu yang sudah berada disamping Kurapika. dengan lengkungan senyuman yang ia sunggingkan.

Kurapika tidak menjawab apapun kepada pria yang kemarin, yang bernama Killua itu. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Ia kecewa dengan semuanya, terutama ayahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak di cintai lagi. Tangisnya pecah seketika. Killua yang melihat gadis disebelahnya itu merasa iba.

Killua langsung memeluk Kurapika yang sedang menangis dan mengelus kepala Kurapika pelan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Kata Killua mencoba menenangkan Kurapika. entah, perasaanya menjadi tenang dalam dekapan hangat pria itu. tangisnya tersiak, dalam belaian lembut pria yang belum lama dikenalnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu. Setelah tangisnya mereda, Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauhkan dirinya yang sedari tadi dalam dekapan hangat Killua.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Killua lembut seraya mengusap lembut tetesan air mata yang menodai pipi cantik Kurapika.

senyum Kurapika kembali mengembang, melengkung diujung bbir mungilnya. "Killua, terimakasih kau membuat semuanya lebih baik"

Killua tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. "gadis cantik sepertimu memang tidak sepantasnya menangis, kau harus tetap tersenyum, Kurapika"

senyum tawapun hadir ditengah tengah mereka. pelukan hangat pria itu mampu melunturkan kesedihan gadis pirang yang bernama Kurapika itu, senyumnya kembali hadir dengan lukisan rona merah, terhias menghiasi pipinya.

tu be continyuu~

masih ada lanjutannya..

gaje yah?-_-''

review , foll , fav please :3 biar next hehe :D

To be continued :)


End file.
